


Hotel Song

by Xaelinardth



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Jaskier jest wszechwiedzącym narratorem, M/M, Season of Storms, Sezon Burz, długie rozmowy o niczym
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaelinardth/pseuds/Xaelinardth
Summary: Jaskier cieszy się ze spotkania z Geraltem w Kerack, póki ma taką możliwość, ale wie, że jego radość nie potrwa długo.Łóżko skrzypi, a widmo Lytty Neyd wisi w powietrzu.Czyli brakujące interludium w "Sezonie Burz", po rozdziale nr 5
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	Hotel Song

If your going to leave than leave right now  
Before i start to sing my hotel song  
Check out time is noon we can stay till one  
and no I don't say that to just anyone

Vast - Hotel song

Jeśli Geralt wrócił późno, to głównie dlatego, że po spotkaniu z czarodziejką i jej przylizaną uczennicą potrzebował dłuższego spaceru, żeby się uspokoić. Przez chwilę rozważał nawet opcję innej formy rozładowania napięcia w jakichś krzakach, ale się rozmyślił. Zamiast tego udał się na nocleg do gospody, w której zatrzymał się Jaskier.  
Opłacony przez niego pokój był wyjątkowo małych rozmiarów. Mieściło się w nim głównie łóżko. To dla odmiany było rozmiarów ponadprzeciętnych.

\- Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać - zauważył poeta cierpko, nie podnosząc głowy znad arkusza papieru, na którym coś zawzięcie gryzmolił. Używał w tym celu pióra i atramentu, w związku z czym zdążył już poplamić prześcieradło i mankiet własnej koszuli. Kałamarz na szczęście postawił na podłodze. Poza tym, o dziwo, prześcieradło wyglądałona świeżo wyprane, koszula zresztą też, podobnie jak jej właściciel. Wyprany, wyprasowany, wyperfumowany i ufryzowany, Jaskier leżał w poprzek łóżka, w pozornie niedbałej pozycji, pozornie całkowicie pochłonięty swoją twórczością. Geralt wiedział, że ta pozycja jest precyzyjnie wystudiowana. I że można by ją umieścić w ilustrowanej wersji “Dobrej Księgi” Proroka Lebiody jako rycinę poprzedzającą stosowny rozdział. Rozdział ów miał zdaje się tytuł “O chuci naturze przeciwnej”. Albo coś w tym stylu.

Jasne loki, noszące świeże ślady torturowania żelazkiem, opadały mu na twarz i kark w pozornym nieładzie, ale niewątpliwie był to nieład zaplanowany. Niewykluczone, że nawet wzór plam z atramentu nie był przypadkowy. Oprócz koszuli Jaskier miał na sobie spodnie, choć Geralt, jak zwykle nienadążający za modą, miał opory przed nazywaniem tym mianem części garderoby, która kończyła się powyżej kolana. Pozostałe elementy odzieży, razem z jakimiś papierami walały się malowniczo i nonszalancko po łóżku i skrawku podłogi, którego łóżko nie zajmowało. Tylko lutnia poety stała porządnie w kącie, który wydawał się zresztą jedynym miejscem, w którym można by ją postawić. Geralt stłumił westchnienie i powstrzymał się od zgrzytania zębami. Po wizycie u Koral czuł się już wystarczająco sfrustrowany seksualnie.

\- Wejdź, usiądź, nie będziesz chyba stał w drzwiach - powiedział Jaskier tonem miłym, acz pozornie obojętnym, zrzucając resztę rzeczy z łóżka za pomocą stopy i ani na chwilę nie przerywając pisania.  
\- Nie bardzo widzę, co dałoby się tu jeszcze zrobić oprócz stania i leżenia - zauważył wiedźmin, siadając na łóżku. Miał ochotę klepnąć barda w tyłek, ale uznał, że na komplementy jeszcze przyjdzie pora - Mogłeś wynająć większy pokój.  
\- To jest właśnie większy pokój - prychnął Jaskier i łypnął na niego kątem oka - Mniejszy był rozmiarów schowka na miotły. Chyba że właśnie to cię interesuje. Rzecz jasna, o ile nie odpowiada ci moje towarzystwo.  
\- Przecież i tak mnie na niego nie stać - Geralt zdjął but i z rozmachem rzucił nim o ścianę - Ale trochę mnie dziwi, że ten twój kuzyn nie zaproponował ci gościny u siebie. Czyżby wasze uczucia rodzinne nie były wystarczająco intensywne?  
\- Nie będę cię zanudzać historiami na temat moich relacji rodzinnych - poeta westchnął, może nieco zbyt teatralnie. - Nie zaproponował, to nie zaproponował. Ja się nie narzucam. Mogę jedynie domyślać się przyczyn. Choćby takich, że jego żona średnio za mną przepada. A Ferrant to w gruncie rzeczy straszny filister. No, ale może stanowisko go do tego zobowiązuje.  
\- Rozumiem - zrozumiał wiedźmin - jak zwykle twoja sława cię wyprzedza. A może oni mają dorastające córki? Albo co gorsza synów?

Geralt rzucił o ścianę drugim butem. Jaskier ciągnął przerwany wątek, udając, że nie słyszy sarkazmu. - Wiesz, w zasadzie mi to nie przeszkadza, nie lubię jak ktoś mnie obserwuje. I może jeszcze komentuje moje poczynania - zawiesił głos, zamyślił się i wykreślił za jednym zamachem trzy linijki z rękopisu. - A tutaj przynajmniej mogę robić, co mi się podoba, z kim mi się podoba, w porach, w jakich mi się podoba… Nawet jeśli ten przybytek pozostawia wiele do życzenia. W zasadzie ta oberża to coś w rodzaju zajazdu na godziny. Zatrzymują się tu głównie ci, którzy nie mają się gdzie chędożyć... No, w zasadzie prawie tak samo jak wszędzie indziej - dodał z niewinną miną po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Widzę, że kupiłeś wino - zmienił temat wiedźmin.  
\- Zatem wzrok ci dopisuje.  
\- I widzę, że większość już wychlałeś.  
\- Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać - przypomniał mu Jaskier, wzruszając ramionami. - Planowałem ponadto powitać cię ze śpiewem na ustach, w skąpej odzieży i obsypany płatkami róż, ale uznałem, że to by było zbyt pretensjonalne.  
\- Masz absolutną rację, byłoby - Geralt przełknął ślinę. - Natomiast w kwestii odzieży…  
\- Myślałem nawet, czy by nie zaprosić cię do Natura Rerum, ale rozumiem, że w zaistniałych okolicznościach mogłeś stracić na to ochotę - wszedł mu w słowo Jaskier - A w kwestii wina - to mam jeszcze jedną butelkę, stoi tam na parapecie. Reflektujesz? Widzisz, ja zawsze o tobie myślę. Niestety o tobie nie można powiedzieć tego samego.  
\- Ja też zawsze myślę o sobie - odparował Geralt - I w zasadzie to już piłem, ale skoro nalegasz...  
\- No jasne, że nalegam. I jasne że już piłeś. Randka się chociaż udała? Nie musisz mówić, widzę, że nie bardzo. Nie pytaj z czego wnoszę, he, he.  
Geralt nie zapytał. - Co to za wino? Bo chyba nie Est Est?  
\- Kpisz sobie chyba ze mnie. Cieszę się z naszego spotkania, ale nie do tego stopnia - Jaskier przewrócił oczami. To zaczynało być lekko irytujące. Wiedźmin zaczął się zastanawiać, czy bard nie liczy przypadkiem na dobre lanie w ramach gry wstępnej. Będzie jeszcze czas, żeby to ustalić. Póki co otworzył wino. Bez użycia korkociągu, a co.  
\- Bo ja wiem, mogłeś je przecież ukraść, jeśli szkoda ci było na mnie pieniędzy.  
\- Nie widziałem takiej potrzeby. Przecież powszechnie wiadomym jest, że znasz się na winie jak kura na pieprzu i tylko z trudem odróżniasz je od octu.  
Wiedźmin uznał, że nie będzie reagował na głupie prowokacje.  
\- Co do twoich insynuacji, to nie była randka. Po prostu musieliśmy wyjaśnić sobie z Lyttą kilka kwestii.  
\- Nie wątpię, że wyjaśniliście. Ale niewątpliwie pozostało wam jeszcze sporo do wyjaśnienia. A ja tu porastam kurzem w zapomnieniu - dodał bard żałosnym głosem.  
Geralt i tym razem nie skomentował.  
\- Wiesz co, rozczarowujesz mnie. Ledwo uwolniłeś się spod władzy jednej wiedźmy, a już pchasz się w łapy następnej. Powiedz chociaż, jak ją znajdujesz. Będzie tymczasowo dość godnym substytutem?  
\- Zawrzyj gębę - warknął Geralt - bo ci przywalę. “Albo i nie przywalę, nawet jak będziesz prosił” - dodał w duchu.  
\- Dobra, dobra. Wiem, co mówię. I wiem, do czego to zmierza! O co się założymy, że jutro poleziesz do niej znowu?  
\- Nie twoja sprawa, dokąd polezę. Powiedz lepiej, co tam tak zawzięcie gryzmolisz. Pamiętniczek? Balladę? Epos? Powieść epistolarną?  
\- Wymieniasz teraz wszystkie znane ci gatunki literackie? - zakpił Jaskier i odłożył pióro - Powieść epistolarną napiszę, jak zaczniesz mi odpisywać na listy. I może nawet ją wtedy wydam, he, he.  
\- Wsadziliby cię do więzienia za szerzenie pornografii - zauważył Geralt rzeczowo. - A mnie za współudział.   
\- Głupiś. Wydam ją pod pseudonimem. I rzecz jasna zmienię imiona bohaterów. Na to zawsze będzie popyt - Jaskier zawiesił głos i uśmiechnął się szeroko na myśl o perspektywach, które sam przed sobą roztoczył.  
Po czym zgarnął papiery z łóżka i rzucił na podłogę i dodał radośnie: - W zasadzie wygląda na to, że na wszystkie moje usługi zawsze będzie popyt!  
\- Porozmawiamy o tym za trzydzieści lat - mruknął wiedźmin.  
\- Co tam mamroczesz?  
\- Nic, nic. Chyba teraz wreszcie wszystko rozumiem. Ty nie oddajesz się rozpuście. Ty tylko prowadzisz badania terenowe.  
Jaskier kiwnął głową z powagą - I wywiady pogłębione. Mniej lub bardziej.  
\- To dlatego tak cię przeraziła wzmianka o rzekomych właściwościach moich mieczy - zadrwił Geralt - Z przyczyn zawodowych. W takim razie niniejszym zwracam honor.  
\- Dałbyś już może na chwilę spokój z tymi mieczami - Jaskier westchnął przesadnie i skrzywił się. - Mdli mnie już dzisiaj od tych twoich mieczy, wiesz?  
\- Och, doprawdy? - zapytał Geralt niezobowiązująco - O czym chciałbyś zatem porozmawiać? A może przejdziemy od razu do badań?  
\- No, a już myślałem, że nigdy tego nie zaproponujesz.  
\- Chciałem cię tylko o coś spytać.  
\- A o co?.  
\- Czy to łóżko zawsze tak skrzypi?  
\- Tylko przez pierwsze pięć minut.  
\- A potem?  
\- A potem się przyzwyczajasz.

*

\- Julianie - rzekł wiedźmin, wcale udatnie parodiując ton Ferranta de Lettenhove. - Czy tak mam się teraz do ciebie zwracać? A może wolałbyś “wicehrabio”?  
\- Absolutnie nie - jęknął Jaskier, wijąc się pod nim i bezskutecznie próbując uwolnić ręce. Nie miał na to jednak żadnych szans, bo Geralt przyciskał go całym ciężarem do siennika.  
Za pomocą lewej ręki i kolana. Prawą ręką błądził po jego ciele w poszukiwaniu co bardziej stymulujących erotycznie miejsc. Albo przestawał, w zależności od chwilowej fantazji.  
Sądząc po reakcji Jaskra, wszystkie były tak samo stymulujące. To ciekawe, pomyślał. Łóżko skrzypiało złowieszczo przy każdym poruszeniu. Wiedźmin postanowił nie zwracać na nie uwagi.  
\- Myślałem do tej pory, że twoje nazwisko jest tajne - Geralt uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją na widok jego miny.  
\- Bo jest… tylko Ferrant jakoś nie może tego zrozumieć - głos Jaskra załamał się, a potem sięgnął nieco wyższych rejestrów - Ale w Kerack w sumie mało kto mnie zna… ooch.  
Wiedźmin uznał, że pora przyhamować, bo entuzjazm poety jest nieco nieadekwatny do sytuacji, a on wolałby, żeby zabawa potrwała nieco dłużej. Co do niego samego póki co tętno przyspieszyło mu tylko nieznacznie.  
\- Nie może być, że mało kto - wysyczał mu do ucha. - Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek przyznasz, że nie jesteś gdzieś znany.  
\- Jaki król, takie królestwo - wydyszał Jaskier próbując nad sobą panować. - I poziom kultury... i w ogóle. Sam zresztą zobaczysz… A teraz mnie puść, co?  
\- Nie.  
\- To chociaż nie przestawaj.  
\- Rozpatrzę twój wniosek.

Podniósł głowę i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. I pomyślał, że Jaskier mógłby być jeszcze śliczniejszy, mógłby pójść do pięciu fryzjerów i trzech balwierzy, wystroić w jeszcze dziwniejsze fatałaszki, wylać na siebie wiadro perfum, a nawet wytarzać się w glamarye, gdyby jakimś cudem uzyskał do niego dostęp (co prawda Geralt nie wiedział, jakie mogłyby być skutki takiej operacji, ale nie wątpił, że w takich kwestiach jego przyjaciel nie zwykł cofać się przed niczym). Mógłby, ale nie musiał, bo dla niego nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Zupełnie nie to się liczyło. Liczyło się tylko to, że ma nad nim absolutną kontrolę. I może z nim zrobić absolutnie wszystko, bez ryzyka, że zostanie poczęstowany piorunem kulistym. I że Jaskier mu jeszcze za to podziękuje.  
Geralt przyjrzał się sceptycznie jego koszuli, zaopatrzonej w absurdalną ilość haftek i tasiemek. Zdecydowanie nie był w nastroju do tego, żeby się z nimi bawić. Zamiast tego złapał poetę za kołnierz i rozdarł materiał z góry na dół, pomagając sobie nieco zębami. A Jaskier wrzasnął, chociaż w zasadzie nie było żadnego przekonującego powodu do wrzasku. Może szkoda mu było koszuli.  
\- Kupię ci drugą - wysapał Geralt - jak mi w końcu zapłacą - W porządku?  
Jaskier z najwyższym trudem skinął głową. Wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, ale raczej nie chodziło o koszulę. I jakby chciał o coś prosić, ale nie miał odwagi. \- Dobra, resztę możesz sobie zdjąć sam - rzucił łaskawie wiedźmin. Po czym wstał z łóżka i zaczął rozpinać spodnie. Jaskier wykonał polecenie, chociaż ręce mu się lekko trzęsły, a potem zamarł w oczekiwaniu, jakby nagle ogarnęła go dziewicza wstydliwość. Rychło w czas. Geraltowi nigdzie się nie spieszyło. Skończył się rozbierać, ostentacyjnie wolno składając każdą sztukę odzieży przed położeniem jej na krześle. Jednym meblu, który mieścił się w pokoju oprócz ponadwymiarowego łóżka. A potem zbliżył się do poety, uśmiechnął się paskudnie i ułożył go w pozycji, która lepiej odpowiadała jego planom na resztę wieczoru. Jaskier ledwo słyszalnie westchnał z ulgą.

*

Łóżko trzeszczało potępieńczo, zaiste jakby miało się za chwilę rozlecieć w drobne kawałki. A siennik zdradzał odczuwalne objawy intensywnego użytkowania przez poprzednich gości.  
Ale ani Geralt, ani tym bardziej Jaskier już od dłuższego czasu nie zwracali na to uwagi. Koncentrowali się na ważniejszych zagadnieniach.

*

\- To łzy szczęścia, mam nadzieję?  
\- I wdzięczności.  
\- Zapomniałeś już?  
\- Ja? Chyba żartujesz. Tego nie da się zapomnieć.  
\- Ciekawe. A ja zdążyłem już zapomnieć, że drzesz się jak potępieniec. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że cię morduję.  
\- Nikt tutaj nie zwraca na takie rzeczy uwagi. Mówiłem ci, ta buda to praktycznie nieformalny burdel.  
\- No, nie wiem, słyszeli cię pewnie w Palmyrze. A może i na Rissbergu.  
\- Świetnie. Niech słyszą. I niech zazdroszczą. Jeśli złożysz im kiedyś wizytę, możesz im przekazać, że jestem im dozgonnie wdzięczny. Zaprawde, bardzo udana mutacja, racz mi wybaczyć.  
I znacząco przyczyniła się do wzrostu poziomu szczęścia ludzkości. A przynajmniej jej części…  
\- Przestań bredzić. Czemu niby miałbym pojechać na Rissberg?  
\- Mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że pojedziesz. Odwiedziwszy uprzednio Lyttę Neyd.  
\- Uwziąłeś się, czy co? Mówiłem, że nie pójdę więcej do Koral.  
\- Obiecujesz?  
\- ...  
\- A no widzisz. A myślałeś już o tym, gdzie chcesz iść na śniadanie?  
\- Nie, nie myślałem.  
\- A to się bardzo dobrze składa.


End file.
